battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
European Union
European Union '('EU) is a playable faction in the ''Battlefield'' series. They are usually allied with the United States of America. The EU consists of twenty-eight countries in Europe's continent. They appear as a playable faction in Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and Battlefield 2142. The EU has twenty-eight member countries, from across the European continent. Dominated by countries such as France, Germany and the United Kingdom, it includes many other diverse countries from Italy, Spain and many others in the West to countries in Scandinavia, the Baltic, Eastern Europe and the Mediterranean. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the EU fights alongside the United States of America against China and the Middle Eastern Coalition. They have appeared in Battlefield 2: Euro Force and Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as a playable faction, along with the United States in the latter. Maps Classes and Weapons Vehicles Light Vehicles *Humvee *Desert Patrol Vehicle Tanks *Leopard 2 *Challenger II *LAV-25 *M6 Linebacker Aircraft *Eurofighter Typhoon *F-15E Strike Eagle *AS-665 Tiger Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the EU fights alongside the United States of America against China. Assault *L85A2 *Glock 17 *M203 *M67 Frag Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade Engineer *Benelli M3 *Glock 17 *Anti-Tank Mines *Blowtorch *Carl Gustaf M3 Spec Ops *UMP .45 *Silenced Glock 17 *XM84 Stun Grenade *C4 *Combat Knife Support *M249 SAW *Glock 17 *M67 Frag Grenade *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike Recon *Dragunov SVU *Silenced Glock 17 *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade *ANPQ Laser Target Designator *GPS Vehicles Light Vehicles *Eagle MTV *Snowmobile IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) *Combat Vehicle 90 *M6 Linebacker Main Battle Tank *Leopard 2A5 *T-90 Emplacement *M2 Browning *FIM-92 Stinger *Command Computer Video:EU Defeat Theme BF2 EF|The Defeat theme for the European Union in Battlefield 2 Video:EU Victory Theme BF2 EF|The Victory theme for the European Union in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2142 The EU is one of two playable factions in the game Battlefield 2142. They are a military force comprising of the militaries of EU countries and their allies, including those from the West such as the United States of America. They fight against the Pan-Asian Coalition (PAC) for the last remaining habitable land on Earth during the 22nd Century. Classes and Weapons Trivia *The EU in Battlefield 2 has two MBTs (Main Battle Tank) while the other factions have only one MBT. *In Battlefield 2142, the EU kit textures are labeled as US soldiers rather than as EU soldiers, whereas the PAC is labeled as PAC only. This is because the early setting of Battlefield 2142 was about a war between the US and the PAC on a different planet. This is confirmed from one of the earlier pieces of map concept art labelled "North Mountain Pass" which showed multiple moons close to the atmosphere which obviously indicates that the environment is not of earth but of another planet. This concept art image is one of many on a recently made YouTube video slideshow, made by a fan of the game, showing off some rare concept art of the game (the "North Mountain Pass" image being at the timecode of 1:21). The original images came from an old thread on the EA forums, but the thread was one of the many affected by the hacking which replaced all post's prior to the hacking with "LOL own3d :)". This decision parallels the decision early on in Battlefield 2's development, where the Russian forces were replaced by the Middle Eastern Coalition. ru:http://ru.battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Европейский_союз Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2142 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat